Loric
The Loric are the sentient species from the planet Lorien. Loric closely resemble humans, to the point that humans cannot tell the difference between a Loric and a human. Unlike the Mogadorians they do not possess distinct features that would make them stand out amongst ordinary humans. There are two different types of people within the Loric species, the Garde and Cêpan. There also seems to be only one language among the Loric people. History Loric have visited Earth many times in the past. They had witnessed the Earth's development; witnessed its times of growth and abundance and through the times when the Earth was covered in nothing more than ice and snow. The Loric had also helped early humanity acquire fire, as well as giving them tools that would later help them to create language and speech. This is the reason why languages on Earth are so similar to the languages used on Lorien. The Loric did not abduct humans, although it happened multiple times throughout human history. It is suspected that the Mogadorians are the ones responsible for the abductions. Sub-Species Garde Garde are the Loric who obtain Legacies. They are known as the defender's of Lorien. Garde possess superhuman strength, speed, endurance and durability plus an assortment of other superhuman abilities. Cêpan Cêpan are the Loric who do not obtain legacies, however they possess other skills such as enhanced intelligence. They are resonsible for running the planet while Garde are responsible for defence. They are also assigned to one Garde to help them train and develop their legacies. Lorien Lorien is the planet on which the Loric evolved. Lorien is the fourth planet of six in the solar system. Lorien's star, described as being two time bigger than Sol, is mostly likely a B-type Star B-Type Stars. (2011). due to its blue color. Loric Culture Loric are a monogamous race, generally falling in love only once and staying with that person for the rest of their life, often starting a family with that person. However, there are the occasional Loric who fall in love with another person (Katarina, for example). Marriages occur with the Loric commonly around the ages of twenty-five to thirty-five. Marriages on Lorien have nothing to do with law or papers as they do on Earth; they are based more on promise and commitment. When a Garde child is born, he or she are raised by their grandparents. It is unknown whether they are raised by their maternal or paternal grandparents. The purpose of them to be raised by the grandparents and not their parents is that their parents must have time to hone and strength their legacies. Soon after the time they become married and have children of their own, they are able to see their parents again. Not all parents follow this rule, as characterized by Number Four's father, who always visited his son. The Loric are a very harmonious and happy race, that very rarely get into conflict with eachother or other planets. Another important Loric culture is the Quartermoon, a festive period celebrating the Original Elders and their discovery of the Phoenix Stones which gifted the planet with abundant resources and gave the Garde their powers. Famous Loric on Earth A well known fact that Henri told Four is that when a Loric has a relationship with a human and have children, the child is believed to be exceptional and fifted. Some of the greatest figures in Earth's history are believed to be products of human and Loric relationships. Some of those are listed below. *Leonardo Da Vinci *Julius Caesar *Alexander the Great *Thomas Jefferson *Isaac Newton *Aristotle *Genghis Khan *Albert Einstein Trivia *The Loric accent sounds very similar to the French accent. Number Four's Cêpan used this similarity to decide on his human name, Henri. *The Loric can produce children with Humans. References Category:Loric Category:Species